Pups save The Soldiers
by EdzaR
Summary: Two Soldiers are evading from enemies in a helicopter but ended up crashing at Adventure Bay. Can they survive? RnR. Just PM or Review if you have ideas related to this fic.
1. Chapter 1

Pups save The Soldiers

Disclaimer : I do not own Paw the story are my idea and future OC's are mine

Enjoy and don't forget to RnR

* * *

Its just a "regular" day at Adventure Bay. Ryder play his pad in his usual place while The pups are playing basketball except Chase and Marshall who just sit under the tree. "This day is getting boring" said Chase to Marshall. "Yeah you're right" Marshall answered

 **Meanwhile at the beach**

Cap'n Turbot was standing at the beach to enjoy the day. "This must be a good day" said Turbot.

But 3 seconds later,there are a loud voice

BOOOMM!

"What the heck is that?!"said 'surprised' Turbot. And then he saw the high smoke from distance."I better call Ryder and Paw Patrol."

To be continued...

* * *

Hi i'm here,i'm gonna make some romance in later chapter.

Don't forget to RnR so i can make this better

Sincerely, GeoEd


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 : Ed and Ryan

 _RnR_

* * *

15 Minutes before the Booom

 **Soldier 1 POV**

"Go go go,target at 12 o'clock!"said our squad leader,Rook a.k.a Rover 0-1.

" 1st floor clear!" Said Flesh,the Rover 0-2.

"Rendezvous at Hostage Room at the 3rd floor" said Rook

"Rog..!" Said me,Flesh and Ryan at the same time.

My squad : Rook,Flesh,Ryan and I are going to a mission to save a hostage from a new terrorist organization that called themselves : FOL (Free or Lose).

"Ed,go with Ryan and clear the 3rd floor"shout Rook.

"Roger that" I said.

After a very difficult and thrilling gunfight,we (Me and Ryan) are finally clear the 3rd floor.

"3rd floor clear" said Ryan

"Ok wait for us,we are going to breach the door and get the hostage" said Rook

"Ok boss" I said.

After rendezvous we are going to the hostage room that fortunately in the same floor.

"Ok this is it. Ed,breach the door."

Immediately, I put the explosive at the door,go to doorside and push the button.

BANG!

We expecting a lot of enemies but surprisingly there are no one except the hostage.

"Control,can we go to extraction point?" Said Rook

"Negative,the heli is crashed at the sea you have to found your way to escape."said Control

Rook are immediately throw his HT to the floor in enraged style. He stilll a childish leader i thought.

"We are going to escape on our own,soldier." Said Rook,in disappointment

"I think there are no hope." Said Ryan with sad accent.

When he said it, i saw a helicopter at the helipad that only 400 m far from our position.

"There's always hope."

So after i tell them,they agreed and running to a helicopter with Flesh taking the hostage in Fireman Carry style

"Wait for me,mate" said Flesh

At the halfway to the helicopter,we saw enemy troops landing with rope from a are around 7-10 of them,armed with AK-47

"Contact at 9 o'clock!" I shout. I pull out my MP5K from my back and start aim and enemy are getting close,something bad happen.

"Boss down,boss down!" Flesh shouting so loud.I check him and realized something.

"He is dead bro,he is dead" I said

"Flesh is dead! He got the headshot!" Shout Ryan.

"Now just us, we going to make it."

After the gunfight and teammates death we managed to get to the helicopter.

"Fly it,Ryan" I said.

However,there are some enemies who still survives and shot randomly to heli.

It hits the hostage.

"Darn it,the hostage down." I said

"We failed,Ed" said Ryan

"But at least we survive." said him again.

After the gunfight, i'm so tired so i go to my back.

"I'm sorry Boss, its been a honor to work with you."

* * *

Ch 2 don't forget to RnR

And I want to ask all of you about the fullname of Ed and Ryan

The good one will i use at this story

Thank you for reading

Sincerely,GeoEd


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Enjoy this

* * *

No one POV

"Where are we going to?" Asked Ed to Ryan. "Maybe we can go to Control HQ"Ed just nodding to answer.

After a while,a repeatedly bip sound are heard.

"Shit,the heli is out of fuel,we are going down!" Ryan said

They can hear the rotor stop spinning,and the heli start to fall to earth.

"Try to control it,Ryan!"Ed said,with panic voice

"I'm trying ok?I trying!"

However the heli is out of control and crashed at Seal Island.

Ed POV

"Shit,i must find Ryan" i say to myself. I don"t know why i so far away from crash site,what i know that i must find Ryan.

I don't know what i gonna do after this.I feel there are no hope anymore

After 30 Minute searching

"Ryan!" I shout his name when i saw it he was bleeding a lot at his leg.

"Hey,everything gonna be find okay? We gonna find help." I said while i try to stop the bleeding

When the hope is like to lose, i've heard the Dalmatian dog barking and some how he talk

"Ryder,we found the victim."

* * *

Chapter 3 done,RnR

Typo and incomplete sentences are Doc Manager mistake -_-


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 : The Journey Begins?

Enjoy...

 **Marshall POV**

"Ryder,we found the victim" i said to Ryder through my Pup Tag.

"Ok Marshall. We on our way. Try to check on them. Ryder out." Ryder said

After Ryder told me to check them.I start to talk to one of them.

"Hi, I'm Marshall and I'm here to help." I said to him.

"Y-you can talk? What a pups" said the man nervously.

"You want to help? Can you check on him?" Said the man again.

" Of course. X-Ray Screen." And then I check on the other man wound.

"He is okay,i just need to bandage him." I said again."Ruff,Bandage."

With the help of the man,i can bandaged the other man wound.

"Oh thank you,and the name is Ed btw" said the man.

"And he is Ryan." He continued while pointing to his is a soldier but he was so friendly? I though.

"Well okay then." After a moment of silence,the voice is heard

"Marshall!" said Ryder. "You save 2 soldiers? What a good pups" Ryder said as his hand scratching my head.

"Well its ya Ryder meet Ed and Ryan." I said to introduce the soldiers to Ryder

"Hi,its nice to see you and your pups. I think can we go to safer place? So Ryan's wound would be heal faster?

"You can go to The Lookout,we have a guest room there." Said Ryder.

"Thank you all.I dont know that we can meet the bunch of good people here." Ed said.

"Whenever you're in trouble,just yelp for help." Ryder said his catchphrase.

After a ride to the Lookout.

 **Ed POV.**

"Ok this is your room,we have two separate bed here." Ryder said.

"Thank you Ryder." Said Ryan

"Alright just call if you need something." Ryder said as he leave the room.

"I dont know about this, we can stay here forever right?"Said Ryan.

* * *

Ch 4 done.

RnR.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Enjoy

* * *

 **No one POV.**

At the morning

Ed and Ryan was sleep so tight. "Wake up,guys. Breakfast are ready." Said Ryder while opening the door.

"Ok Ryder,we will be there in 15 minutes." Ryan said. They start taking a bath (Fortunately there are 2 towels at the bathroom). After done, they go downstairs and met Ryder and the pups.

"Hey there you two. Cmon lets join us." Said Ryder. After they eat their meal,Ryder introduce the pups to Ed and Ryan.

"I want to introduce my pups to you. The Dalmatian is Marshall,The Shepherd is Chase,The Cockapoo is Skye,The Bulldog is Rubble,The Choco Lab is Zuma and The Mix-Breed,Rocky." Said Ryder proudly

"Wow you got a bunch of good pups." Said Ryan.

After a while,they heard a sound of snowplow. Its Everest. She get in to the Lookout and...

"Ed and Ryan,i want you to me-" before Ryder finish he cut off by Marshall.

"Meet Everest,the beautiful and tough husky. She is my gir- err I mean my friend. No,she is our friend." Said Marshall nervously.

"Your what? Your girlfriend? Both of you will make a cute couple." Said Ed 'innocently',which make The Husky and The Dal as red as tomato.

"N-n-no,we are just friend." Said Marshall.

"But you expecting more than it,right?" Said Ed which make Marshall redder than his truck.

"Its okay pups,love is complicated." Said Ryan.

"Y-yeah you are right." Said Everest.

In the middle of chiit-chat, Ryder pup-pad rang. "Hello,Ryder here." Ryder say.

"Ryder,i invited you to Jake Cabin to see my stunt. You want it?" Said the girl in Pup-pad screen.

"Of course,we will be there at 15 minutes."

"Over and out." Said the girl again.

"Alright pups and soldiers. We are going to see stunt act at Jake Cabin." Said Ryder

"Yeayy." Shout Skye in excitement.

"Ok guys lets get ready." Ryder said.

* * *

Ch 5 done,just a little pairing. I'm gonna make more at later chapter. Especially with Ed.

Ed future couple hint : Stunt pilot.

I know you know it, Muahahahaha.

Sincerely,GeoEd.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6.

Enjoy...

RnR.

* * *

 **No one POV.**

Ryder,the pups and the soldiers are going to Jake Cabin. Ryan rode with Ryder while Ed rode with Marshall.

 **Ed POV.**

We are going to Jake Cabin to see a stunt act. I don't know it but i'm so exciting to see this.

"Umm Marshall? I want to ask you something." I said

"Do you know who is the stunt pilot?" I asked him. "Yes i do,her name is Ace Sorensen." Marshall answered.

"She is pretty?" I asked innocently. Marshall seems surprised because my question.

"She is pretty and tough girl, you're gonna like her." Marshall said.

"Why you say that?" I asked. "You are a tough man and she is the tough girl. Both of you will make a good couple." Marshall said.

I blushed lightly. I got the advice from a pup? Wow... I thought

"What about you and the husky?" I asked. Hearing word "The Husky" is make him blush lightly. Although i can notice it.

"Umm i don't know." Marshall said sadly. "She is the most beautiful and perfect pup that i've ever seen. I think she didn't like the clumsy and silly pup like me." Marshall continue.

"You don't know if you don't try." I said. "Just try to confess your feeling. But try to impress her first." I said again.

"Although i think you don't need to impress her." I continue.

"Thanks for the advice,Ed. It meaning a lot to me." He said.

"No problem."

 **Meanwhile at Ryder ATV.**

 **No one POV.**

Ryder and Ryan are closing their mouth until Ryder start the chat.

"So,how you can get ended up in crashing heli?" Asked Ryder.

Ryan just answer with : "Its a long story,bro. I promise Ed will tell you and the pups when we get back to the Lookout."

Ryder only answer with nodding head and Ok.

After 15 minutes they finally reach the Cabin. And then they see the girl welcomed her.

"Hello guys. Are you ready for excitement?"

* * *

Ch 6 done. Main Pairing is Ace x Ed and Marshall x Everest ( i can add more if you like this fic.)

And please give me some ideas via Review or PM so i can develop this fic.

Sincerely, GeoEd


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7.

This chapter is longer than before.

I write this chapter for TheHarp2450.

You want a 1k+ chapter? Challenge accepted.

And There are a lot of word "cute" too.

Enjoy...

* * *

 **Ed POV.**

I see the girl with brown hair covered by pilot caps welcoming us. Darn it she is so beautiful. Her pigtails and brown eyes is so relaxing to see. But something I scare to are happen...

She look to my eyes and smiled. Darn it my cheek is burning.

"Hey you,who are you?" She said to and go to me. Darn it, i start to nervous.

"H-hi i'm Ed." I said nervously. "You are Ace,right?" I continue.

"Yeah you're right." She said to me. "Its nice to see you. You are handsome,too." She giggled.

She says i'm handsome?! Whoa i think my cheek is on high fire.

"Umm thanks." I said

 **Ace POV**.

"Umm thanks." He said to me.

He is so hot,i mean fit. He is so handsome,but somehow cute too. I don't understand this strange feeling for him. He looks so friendly and enthusiast about the stunt today.

I think i'm in love

After a moment of silence, he start the conversation(i love it when the man make the first move.).

"Its been great to meet a girl like you." He said. I confused for what he say. So i asked "Why?". And then he smile (oh my gosh he is too cute for a soldier.)and answer "Because you are beautiful and cute girl but at the same time you are tough and fearless." He said.

He said it with a blush in his cheek. But i know that mine is redder.

He says i'm beautiful?! He says i'm tough?! He says i'm cute?! Darn it.

"Thanks soldier, its been a honor to see the 'too cute' soldier." I giggled.

"What? Cute? Th-h-hank you." He said. Now his cheek is redder than me. Muahahaha.

"Its even cuter when you blushing." I said with a little laugh.

"Wh-h-at? My cheek is red? Yeah i blame you." He said with laugh.

After that both of us start to burst into laughter. I'm so comfy when i near to him. Now i think i love him more.

"Why you can be here,'cute soldier'?" I said with a callsign 'cute soldier' (LOL)

"Its a long story,but i trust you. I promise i will tell you, 'cute pilot'." He said.

After that we go to laugh again. I asked him " So what your rank?" And then he answer "Staff Sergeant." I just respond with 'Oh'. I think it will be awesome if i marry a soldier (oh my gosh, what i think?!) But its seems he will be a good father for my kid.

"I can"t wait to see you doing a stunt. This willl be exciting." He said enthusiastically.

"Yeah,me too. I can't wait to fly." I said.

"Fly to your heart,Ed"

 **No one POV**.

After all chit-chat with Ed,Ace decide to start the stunt. She hop onto the plane and take-off. In the air, she doing some great stunt with his plane,Amelia.

"Wow what a performance by Ace." Ryan said

"She is cute too." Said Ed,which make the pups look to him. "What?" Ed replied the glare.

"Think what you want,Ed. But Everest is cutest girl ever." Marshall said. This make everyone speechless and surprised. Marshall then realized something.

"I mean,Everest is cute too." Repeat Marshall. This make everyone laugh. "Now everyone know you love Everest." Chase said,which make Everest and Marshall blushing.

Marshall then reply with 'burning' word. "Yeah like everyone know you love Skye." Chase only blushing so red. The pups laugh again for 'shameful' Chase.

Everyone continue to see the stunt act by Ace. Ed said something important that everyone can't hear.

"I think i'm in love."

After the awesome stunt by Ace,he land her plane and hop off the plane. And welcomed by praise from pups and soldiers.

"What a good performance,Ace." Ryder said. "I wish i can do that like you." Said Skye.

But the praise from the pups is defeated by surprising Ed act. He hug Ace so tight. The pups only says "Aww."

"Thank you for the performance,Ace! You made my day." Ed whisper to her ear. After he release the hug,Ace replied with a smile in her face and says "Your welcome,Ed. Its been nice to hugged by cute soldier like you." Ace success make him blush,again.

"I think we got a new lovebird here." Rocky said. This make Ed and Ace blushing heavily.

"Hey we are just met. We just friend,okay? For now." Ed said.

"A soldier and a pilot? What a cute couple we got here." Jake said

"You're right,Jake. They are perfect together." Everest in agreed tone.

"Say what you want,guys. But me and Ace are just friend. Thats all." Ed said.

"Yeah we are just friend." Ace added.

"Sorry for disturb you. But its time to go home." Ryder said to Ed. "Alright." Ed replied.

"Wait." Ace voice's heard. "Goodbye Ed. Its so nice to see you." Ed just nodding for answer. But after that...

Ace kiss Ed in his cheek. This act made Ed and the pups are surprised.

"Hey,just friend didn't do that." Marshall said with protesting accent.

"Its a gift. Because Ed is made my day so wonderful today." I said to Marshall

"Thank you,Ed." Ace said to Ed. Ed just standing freeze and only answered by nod in his head.

After recovery from 'speechlesses and awkward'. Ed,Ryan and the pups are heading back to the Lookout.

"See you soon,Ace." Ed said. And then he waving his hand to Ace. "Its a good day. Right,Ed?" Marshall said.

"Yes it is. And next day will be better."

After reach the Lookout,the soldiers go to their room. Meanwhile downstairs,Chase talk to Marshall.

"Who is gonna make a date first? You and Everest or Ed and Ace?" Chase asked. Marshall answered "Or You and Skye? Well,we will know the answer. Soon or later."

* * *

Ch 7 done. I'm wait for request okay?

Just PM or Review

Sincerely, GeoEd.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8.**

 **I made this in collaboration with CAT 137. His OC is Cat (a Dalmatian dog).**

 **If you confused about something in this story,just PM me or CAT 137.**

 **Read and Review please.**

* * *

 **Free or Lose HQ.**

" I can't believe this, some of my best men die. This is unacceptable."

The man who said this, is Max. The leader of FoL

" Sir, maybe you should sent in the black ops." Said Mandy. He is one of the best at FoL.

"Ok then. Now go and call Cat and Ruby to be here." Max said.

Ten minutes later a young man with red hair and red eyes walked in with a full black suit and animal mask hanging on his side. Right behind him is an dally dog with blue eyes and a wolf mask on his side, he also dress in a full black suit.

"You call us,Sir?" Ruby said.

"Yes. We need your help. A team of soldiers assault our compound 2 days ago. They are escaping and they are somewhere in a city called Adventure Bay. Fortunately,only two is alive and the rest is dead. I need you five to go and kill them, and anyone who get in your way, kill them too.

"Sir,yes sir!" Both of them yelling.

"Okay listen up, our target is two soldiers. They don"t have any weapons, and is currently hiding like the cowards." Ruby explaining.

"Okay lets split into two groups, Ruby you take Minny and Land. I will take Bishop, we'll meet at the extraction point in two hours.

Everyone nodded their head comfirming that, that will be their plan. They go with the helicopter. After 10 minutes they finally landed at Adventure Bay. "I'll see you at 2 hours. Good luck." The pilot said. All agents left, Cat and Bishop went into the woods while the others went into the city.

 **At the woods**.

Bishop and Cat are walking peacefully. Until Cat suddenly yelled. "Bishop,stop!"

Bishop stop thinking that Cat spotted something, he quickly turn around but was meet with Cat gun aimed at him.

"Hey what the-"

"Shut up you son of a bitch, now you got two option. One I shoot you right here and go kill the others, or two you put away your gun and I put away mine and we fight it out. Its your choice." Cat said

Bishop threw his M16 to the side, Cat soon follow. Bishop took out his hunter knife, and Cat again follow his action. Bishop rush cat and trying to stab him, cat dodge all his attack and dropkick him in his face. Bishop landed on his back but quickly flip himself back onto his feet, cat rush him and bit him on his leg. Bishop cry out in pain and punch cat in his head side. Cat release him but roundhouse kick bishop in his head, and stab Bishop in his side. Bishop again cry out in pain, but cat quickly reach for his Walter Pk7 and put it out and shot bishop in his chest. Bishop fell down, holding his chest. Cat walked over him and pointed his gun at bishop face. Bishop look at him with pain written all over his face.

"Why,Cat?Whyy?"

"Because I am a undercover MI6 agent, and if I am as smart as I give myself credit for. Those two agents are probally with my brother and his friends, and I made a promise that no one with never ever hurt my little brother."

With that cat pull the trigger and shot Bishop two time in the head and five time in the chest. Cat sigh and quickly pick up his Aug and ran to the lookout, hoping that he is not too late.

 **Meanwhile at The Lookout.**

"I will defeat you,Chase." Zuma said. "And the tailspin!" Both of them doing a tailspin but fail and Zuma collide into Ed and Ryan who just get in to the room.

"Hehe,sorry Ed." Zuma said and licking Ed cheek. "No problem." After that,the pups,Ed and Ryan are going to play outside. When they go outside,they hear the sound of car engine. The car stopped and someone is going out from the car. "Hi guys, i just miss you all." It is Ace. Well,everyone know she didn't miss all,but only missing Ed.

"Miss us or Miss Ed?" Skye said. Ace blush for hear Skye comment.

 **With Ruby**

Ruby and his group have heard that two new people have been seen around town, they said that they are up at Jake's Cabin. When they reach though everyone have already left, but they quickly found out that they went back into the city and is at the Lookout. Ruby and his team highjack the car and drove, not knowing that Cat did the same and he is five minutes behind them. Ruby team came into view of the lookout, but Cat ram his car into them. Ruby saw that the driver is cat and is surprised to see that it was Cat. Cat ram their car again causing it too spin out of control, Ruby was able to escape and rolled out of the cab as it hit a tree. Cat came out and open fire at the crushed car, and it blow up. Cat turn around only to be hit in the face by Ruby gun. Cat fell down holding his broken nose. Ruby stood over him and pointed his M4 at him, but before he could pull the trigger.

"What both of you doing here?" Ed asked.

Ruby looked up and saw both his targets standing twenty feet away from him. Along with the shocking face of ryder and the pups. Cat quickly used the distraction and grab Ruby arm, putting him in a armlock. Cat then bit Ruby hand causing it to bleed, Ruby yelled in pain and pull out his hunter knife and stab cat in his right back leg. Cat release ruby arm and rolled to his side, holding his bleeding leg. Ruby stood up but was put down back as Ryan tackle him to the ground. Ryan punch ruby over and over in his face, but ruby quickly turn the table. Kneeing ryan below the belt, causing him to stop. ruby then headbutt him and punch ryan in his stomach. Ryan landed on his back, holding his stomach and head. Next Ed is who engage with Ruby,Ed spinkick Ruby in his head and backflip him under his chin, causing the black op to once again landed on his back. Ruby grab a handful of dirt and threw it at ed eyes, blinding him temporary and stopping his action. Ruby got up and elbow ed in his head, and elbow him in his face multiple time. Ed push him away rubbing the sand out of his eyes, but ruby rush to him and spear Ed into a tree.

Ace yelling: Ed!

Ed hit the tree hard and yell out in pain, Ruby smiled a evil smile as he watch Ed drop to his knee. But before he could finish the finally blow,Chase surprisingly jumped onto Ruby and claw his face. Cat then standing and takedown Ruby. Cat then put him in his favorite submission move,gogoplata. And despite the bleeding leg,Cat still put everything into the hold. Ruby started to passed out as Cat put more pressure on his hold. Suddenly he saw Ruby was going for his knife. Cat quickly pull his knife out and stab Ruby in his back multiple times, after his eleven stab Ruby stop struggling. Cat release Ruby dead body and Cat eventually passout from exhaustion and blood loss. The last thing he heard was someone yelling his name.

* * *

Ch 8 done.

Don't forget the request is always open for you. But maybe i can accept the request at future chapter or even the future story. (Muahahaha).

Sincerely,GeoEd and CAT 137.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch 9.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Normal POV.**

"Cat!" Marshall yelled to his brother unconscious body. "Ryder we need to get him to Katie." Rubble said to Ryder. "Ok." Ryder said. "Ryder i want to go too." Marshall begged. "Ok you're up." Ryder answered. After that, Ryder took Cat to Katie's. Meanwhile, Ace going to Ed and ask about his condition. "Are you okay?" Ace asked in very worried tone. "Aww you we're worried."Ed giggled. But something surprising happen, Ace burst into a tears.

"Why the hell you say that?! Of course i'm worried. I 'm suffering when i see you taking the blow. I'm suffering everytime i see you hurt. You could have a bad injuries after that fight, or even worse!. I don't know what i going to do if something happen to you. I-i-i just don't know. I will be suffering without you. B-b-because i-i-" Before Ace complete her sentences, Ed cut her sentence by pressing his lips with her. Its a brief but full of passion kiss.

"Ssshh don't talk anymore. I'm sorry. I don't know how much you suffer because of me. I promise i'll never going anywhere. You won't be suffer anymore. And yes, i love you too,cute pilot." Ed said,try to comfort Ace. Ace eyes widen as she hear the word 'Love.'. She is so happy inside.

"I didn't say i love you,cute soldier." Ace giggled. "Well, i just know." Ed answered. After a while,the pups minus Marshall approach Ed and Ace. "Hey Ed. Are you okay?" Chase asked. "Yeah i'm okay, even better." Ed answered. "Ace!" Skye jump into Ace and lick her cheek. "Hey,go easy Skye." Ace said. "Hey where is Ryan?" Ed asked. "He inside and he is okay. He just a little bit hurt because the fight." Rocky answered. Ed just nodding for answer. "Hey Ed, who are they? Why they attacked you?" Chase asked. "Possibly the FoL troops seeking for revenge." Ed answered. "FoL? The terrorist group? Do you mess with them before?" Skye asked with curious look. "Yes they are. Yeah me and my squad tried to save a hostage from them." Ed answered. "But the mission gone wrong and the only survivor of my squad is only me and Ryan." Ed continued. "Where is the rest of your squad and the hostage?" Rubble asked. This make them look into Rubble in awkward look. "Dead." Ed answered simply. "Its a long story. I promise i will tell you when all of us are together." Ed said.

 **Meanwhile at Katie's.**

"Katie we need your help." Ryder said. And then Katie just nodded and took Cat to the ICU room.

After a while, Katie come back.

"Hey is he okay?" Ryder said. "He is fine,he just need a rest. I think he will sleep until tomorrow. You can come back tomorrow." Katie explained.

"He will be okay,right?" Marshall asked,worried. "He just tired,Marshall. And why you so worried about him?" Katie asked.

"He is my brother."

Ryder and Katie are surprised by Marshall's answer. Afterwards,Marshall start to cry.

"I'm sorry i didn't tell you,Ryder." Marshall said. "Its okay Marshall." Ryder said.

Marshall and Ryder are ready to go back to the Lookout. "Thank you,Dr. Katie. You helped a lot." Ryder said to Katie and pinch her cheek. "Aww." Katie giggled. She know Ryder loves her and want him to be her boyfriend. But Ryder never make a move.

"Goodbye,Katie." Ryder and Marshall said.

"Bye." Katie replied.

 **Skip to the lookout**.

Ryder and Marshall arrived at The Lookout. They are welcomed by pups,Ace and the soldiers.

"Is he okay?" Rubble said. "Who is he?" Ed asked. "The Dalmatian dog that choke that man until he is dead." Ryan explained and pointing his finger to the dead body that 20 m far from them. Ed just reply with "Oh". "Yeah he is fine. He just tired." Ryder answered.

"And i want to tell you guys. He is my brother." Marshall said. This make everyone shocked and jawsdropping.

"I'm your best friend but i don't know you have a brother." Chase said.

"Yeah he is some kind of government agent that live under many aliases. So basically, he isn't exist." Marshall explained. The pups,Ryder and Ace just reply with "Oh."

"I see this coming." Ryan said. "Why?" Marshall said.

"Both of you are Dalmatian with nearly identical spot. I thought everybody see it." Ryan explained.

"Yeah well, but now what?" Chase said.

"Ed i think you have something to tell about." Ryder said.

"Its a long story,do you have a lot of time?.

* * *

 **Ch 9 done. Just pm me or review if you have some idea.**

 **Sincerely,GeoEd.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10.**

 **But first, i want to thank everyone who gives me advice via review or PM. Thank you guys!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The pups,Ace and Ryder are ready for Ed's story. They are so curious about Ed's past.

"You know what, i'm lazy to explain the story. It is hurt for me too. Because the story remind me of the death of my teammates." Ed said with sad accent. Ace going to Ed and rubbing Ed back. "Its ok if you dont want to tell us." Ace said,try to comforting Ed. "But i'm gonna tell in short. Me and my team are going into a mission. However,our teammmates is dead. Me and Ryan are escaping from the enemies with the heli. However, the heli is out of fuel and somehow fell at Adventure Bay. That is the story." Ed explained. "Wow,just wow." Rocky said. "Oh ya, i want to tell you about the guy who attack us. From the emblem i knew that he is from Free or Lose. Maybe they are seeking revenge for me. And i think me and Ryan should leave this place so they didn't hurt you too." Ed said. This make everyone shocked. The pups are making sad voice. "No,Ed. You should never leave this place." Chase said. "Yeah that's right. We are feeling so secure with both of you around." Marshall added. "Marshall is right,Ed. I think you can stay here longer." Ryder said. Afterward, everyone is shocked that Ace is crying. She cry so loud and she say something.

"Y-y-you lie,Ed. You said you would never leave me. B-b-but why now you want to leave?! I love you,Ed. I-i-i can't lose you. My life would be lifeless without you! I'd rather die than living without you. I-i-i-i-" Before she could complete her sentence, Ed pulled Ace's body to his and gave her a hug.

"Ssssshh i know i do another mistake. I'm so sorry,Ace. I don't know you cared so much for me. I do this for us. But if you want me to stay, ok i will stay. Oh ya and I love you too,Ace." Ed said. The pups just make another "Aww". The hug is stay so long. "I don't want this to end." Ace thought. Ryder's cough make Ed released the hug. However,his hand is still holding Ace's hand. "They are so sweet." Skye said. This make Ace and Ed blushing and make Ed took off his hand from Ace. "So you change your mind?" Ryder asked. "Yes." Ed answered. "Hey, we need to clean up the mess and bury the body. Anyone want to help?" Ryan said. "I can." Rubble said. "Ok Rubble,come with me." Ryan said when he go outside. "Rubble on the double." Rubble said and then he followed Ryan.

 **Meanwhile at Free or Lose HQ.**

Inside the HQ, Mandy is running toward Max's room. He looks so hurried.

"Sir, i got a news for you." Mandy said. "Go on." Max answered. "We got a problem. We don't get any news from Ruby and Cat." Mandy said. "What?! They are my best man but can't get a rid of two soldiers?" Max said in anger. "I don't know,sir. What should we do now?" Mandy asked. "Just wait for 2 days. If we don't get any message,we will send a backup." Max said. Mandy just nodded and going outside.

"I need to end this sooner." Max whispered.

 **Back to Adventure Bay.**

After cleaning the mess, Ryan and Rubble are going back to the Lookout. "Alright guys. Everything is gonna be fine. We buried the body far away from here." Ryan said. After a while, Ryder's Pup Pad rang. Katie calling. "Hello,Ryder here." Ryder said. "Ryder, the pup is awake. He woke up faster than we thought. I need you to be here." Katie said. "Alright i'll be there. See you soon. I love you." Ryder said without realize his last sentence. "Love you too." Katie said with a blush in her cheek. And then she end the call. "Alright guys i need to-" before Ryder complete his sentence,he realized that Pups,Ed,Ryan and Ace are looking at him with awkward look. "Hey what you looking at?" Ryder said,confused. "Umm nothing. I just wondering what the mean of 'I love you'." Ed said with a smirk. "What do you me- Oh shoot." Ryder said and he realized what he done. Everyone except Ryder are burst into laughter. "Ryder sir, i thought you never gonna tell your feeling toward Katie. But you already tell her. I'm so glad for you." Chase said in exciting voice. Ryder's cheek is as red as Marshall's firetruck now.

"So, her name is Katie huh?" Ed said. "I think she looks pretty." Ed continue,which make Ace jealous. She make an angry face. Ed looked at her. "But you are the best,Ace. I dont need to say that." Ed said. This make Ace blush.

"Ryder, you are going to your girlfriend or what?" Ryan said. This make Ryder blush (again).

"Yes i am. I will go to her Pet Parlor. And she is NOT my girlfriend." Ryder said.

"Yeah if you say so." Ryan said with sarcastic tone.

"Alright. Marshall,you come with me. Ed, i want you to take care of the pups when i'm out." Ryder said. "Pups, dont be naughty." Ryder continue. "We are a good pups,Ryder sir. Don't worry." Chase said.

"Ed,i know you are a soldier but please don't get so hard on them." Ryder said.

"Okay. Beside i can get a help from Ace and Ryan. So goodbye and good luck." Ed said.

After that. Ryder and Marshall leave the Lookout for Katie.

* * *

 **Ch 10 done. RnR.**

 **Thank you.**

 **GeoEd.**


End file.
